


Yellow

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Safewords, Writers of Destiel Discord Lusty Lexis Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Lusty lexis prompt: orgasm denialCas is edging Dean. Can he stand it?





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sanne for betaing for me! 😁

Cas slowly slipped his tie from around his neck, the silk sliding through his fingers with a low susurration that sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He lay wanton on the bed, stripped and panting, taken apart at the seams long before Cas started to undress. 

 

Cas drew his thumb across his lower lip, collecting Dean’s pre-come and licking it away slowly, then rolled his shoulders back to drop his jacket down his arms and into his hands. He walked casually off to the closet, taking care to hang up his suit jacket, then removing his belt, not with a snap, but a slow pull that reminded Dean all too clearly of the patience his lover had when he put his mind to it. The throbbing in his gut as Cas let him come down from the brink showed that tonight he was more than determined to draw this out.

 

Cas undid his cufflinks and set them in a small box on the dresser, then bent and pulled off his socks. He tossed them in the hamper while turning back to the bed, his cerulean eyes capturing Dean's gaze and holding it. He methodically rolled up his sleeves to the elbows, and Dean whined softly, unable to stay quiet as his lover got comfortable. 

 

"Caaaassss…" Dean complained, his hips lifting almost unconsciously, his cock still aching from being taken to the edge and left there, unrelieved.

 

"You can do it, Dean. Or do I need to get a ring out?" Cas' voice was husky and low, the gravel turned rougher as he trailed his fingers up Dean's leg from ankle to knee. He crawled up over Dean, his slacks pulling tight over his thighs as he moved, the shirt gaping where he'd popped two buttons.  Dean eyed him hungrily for a moment, then closed his eyes again to breathe slowly. 

 

"I think I need a ring tonight, babe," he finally murmured, knowing that changed the dynamic, and opened his eyes to watch in triumph as Cas' eyes darkened with lust before he too took a steadying breath. "I'm green, sir."

 

"Mmmm… that's good, baby. Hold that thought." He rolled gracefully off the bed, turning to rummage through the bedside table. He snapped a thin leather strap around his wrist, and Dean smiled at Cas’ choice---it was the easiest to use when he was already hard. Then he retrieved a bottle of massage oil and indicated that Dean should turn over. Dean rolled happily onto his stomach, carefully adjusting his cock, but already the ache was leaving. He breathed carefully through his nose and concentrated on not rutting against the sheets, something that would earn him a punishment. 

 

Once upon a time he might have pushed for it, hoping for a spanking or a rough face-fucking, but Cas knew him far too well, and would be more likely to put him into chastity for a few days. He knew that if he behaved, he'd be coming tomorrow morning and it would be mind-blowing, so he stayed still. Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair, a soft touch of approval that had Dean shivering, goosebumps pebbling his skin.

 

"It's been a while since we pushed, but I think you can get there two or three more times, don't you?" Cas suggested, and Dean shuddered under his hands at the thought of being edged three or four times tonight. 

 

"I… Yes, sir." He sighed as Cas began an easy, sensual massage, arousal dropping to a low simmer as his lover's large, strong hands soothed over tense muscles from a long day at the garage. Dean let out a low groan as those dexterous fingers sought out knot after knot, easing the tension from his shoulders and lower back until he had practically melted into the mattress. Cas nudged at his hip with oiled hands and Dean rolled bonelessly onto his back, watching his lover, waiting for his next instructions. Cas bent to his softened cock and slowly moved his lips over it, teasing gently until Dean was half hard, then snapped the leather strap around the base of his cock, leaving it just a touch loose for the moment.

 

Cas stood and pulled his dress shirt over his head with one hand, the other undoing his fly. He let his slacks fall to the floor, the shirt following soon after, and shoved his boxers down as well, baring himself to Dean's gaze. Dean licked his lips unconsciously, and Cas smirked down at him. "You want this in your mouth, baby?" he teased softly, stroking his thick cock to hardness and walking over to stand at the edge of the bed. "Come get it then."

 

Dean squirmed around on the bed until he lay across it on his back, his head hanging off the side. 

 

"Good boy," Cas breathed. He tapped Dean’s cheek lightly to get him to open, then shoving his cock past Dean's waiting lips and slowly fucking down his throat.

 

Dean opened his jaw wide to encompass the thick, heavy weight on his tongue, the bitter salt of precome making him dizzy and desperate, and he moaned as he worked up and down the shaft,  goading his lover into taking him in earnest.

 

"That how you want it tonight, baby? Fast and rough?" Cas snapped his hips forward and Dean groaned but quickly found a rhythm as he swallowed desperately and sucked in air when he could. He could feel the strap around his cock now, the pressure light but building as he swelled, and he was hard pressed to keep his own hands away from himself. Cas eyed him hungrily and dropped over him into sixty-nine, swallowing him down until Dean was trembling and quaking beneath him, Cas' tongue and lips pulling him quickly back to the edge as he whimpered. He never stopped working over Cas' cock though, and was desperate to have his lover shoot his load down his throat. 

 

As Cas started to shake above him, Dean felt his balls drawing up and tapped Cas on the hip, letting him know to ease off. Cas gave one last long lick down his shaft, then nuzzled at his balls, and Dean bucked at the touch, turning his head to slide off Cas' cock and pant roughly. 

 

_ Two. I can do this… _

 

As Cas lay next to him and slowly petted him until his body calmed, edging himself in the process, Dean repeated it like a mantra. He was wired after a long day though, and it seemed to take forever for him to calm down again. They hadn't done orgasm denial in a while, much less edged him more than twice in the process, and Cas was already fondling him, stroking him rapidly back up for a third time. As he climbed closer and closer to the brink, the spark in his gut tightened, coiling hotter until he was ready to beg to plead, anything, to reach his release. Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought of going again and his lips parted on a whisper.

 

_ "Yellow." _

 

Cas heard him and his hands froze then withdrew, and he turned to him, cupping his face gently in his hands. 

 

"Dean? Are you alright?" he asked quickly, lust fading from his eyes as concern took over. Dean nodded quickly, trying to explain around the overwhelming  _ need _ racing through his blood, but once again Cas seemed to see right to his core. "You're okay to continue, but no more edging?"

 

Dean's lips parted, and he moaned softly. "I just can't tonight. I need… I need to come, I'm sorry."

 

"Baby, shhh, it's okay. Let's get rid of this then…" And Cas reached down and gently removed the leather strap around Dean's cock, sending a shiver through him. "How do you want it?"

 

"C'mere Cas." Dean pulled him close and turned into his embrace, rutting against him. Cas moaned softly, eyes rolling back in his head as Dean took them both in his calloused hand, stroking them together and twisting his wrist in the way he knew drove Cas crazy. 

 

Cas fell back to the mattress and Dean crawled over him, lining up their cocks and thrusting against him in a wet slide, precome dripping from them both and slicking the way. "That's it, Cas, that feel good?"

 

Cas twitched and whined underneath him, letting go completely of the dominant persona as Dean rode his hips, grinding their cocks together relentlessly. 

 

"Dean, oh fuck, baby, feels so good!" His eyelashes fluttered and Dean could feel his body trembling underneath him, but nothing could stop the explosion of his own orgasm now, and he grunted Cas' name as he came hard. Stroking himself through it, he took Cas' twitching cock in his hand and smeared his come down the length, then focused on the few inches just below the head in a quick, light stroke that soon had Cas bucking off the mattress as he gasped Dean's name, ribbons of white streaking his chest.

 

As they panted in the aftermath, Dean chuckled smugly. Cas rolled his eyes, cuddling against his side. "Don't get cocky, you were supposed to hit four before you caved."

 

"Yeah, but this way I got to watch you come that much sooner, angel. Sorry if I ruined your scene."

 

Cas grinned and kissed him softly. "It was fun, but next time you can be in charge."

 

Dean wiggled his eyebrows in challenge. "You mean I wasn't?" Cas rolled his eyes and attacked his ribs, knowing just where his lover was most sensitive. 

 

"Truce,  _ truce!"  _ Dean complained, squirming and laughing, and Cas shot him an imperious look with one raised brow. "Fine, I yield!" He collapsed as Cas stopped tickling, and pouted. "Who ever heard of someone not being ticklish anyway. That is so unfair."

 

Cas grinned in triumph and settled against Dean's shoulder again. "How much time have we got?"

 

Dean glanced at the clock and muttered. "About an hour until the moose brings the twins back. Shower?"

 

"Definitely. Come on, I'll wash your back." Cas rolled to his feet and tugged his husband to his feet, the golden sunlight pouring into their bedroom and painting the hardwood floor yellow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I see the stop light system used all the time. Love it. But in fics I've never seen a case where someone just couldn't do the scene out of desperation, rather than a trigger or some such l. So now there's one.


End file.
